As If
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: As if they didn't have enough to deal with.. But who was to say this was a bad thing?
1. The Announcement

**I have returned after who knows how long bearing Helsa. **

**Please, _please_ note I will _not_ be making sequels to Into Their Lives or This One is Different. I want nothing more to do with Into Their Lives. This One is Different was not supposed to have any romance as I'm not going to sit there and romanticize a mental illness. So, please.. Stop asking me for you as I saw so many people doing.. Sometimes a person doesn't want to write _only_ Helsa. I want to write other things too.**

**Thanks for reading! I've had this story in the works since March or so and had forgotten about it for some time. I still need to do a lot of work for the next chapter. **

* * *

Did that.. Really just happen...? Were her ears deceiving her?

When Elsa stepped in to see the royal physician, she had expected to be told she had the flu or a small virus.

* * *

_"What's the issue then?" He had asked, adjusting his spectacles on the bridge of his nose._

_"I've been lightheaded.. Somewhat nauseous.. Not very hungry.. And plagued with fatigue." Then she mumbled something quietly, almost shamefully; something along the lines of 'Haven't bled in a month.. Or two'._

_The physician merely stared at her for a moment before he chuckled softly. "Your Majesty, isn't it obvious?"_

_"Well.. No. If it was, I don't suppose I would be here." Elsa blinked, brows knitting together._

_"You're pregnant. Congratulations." He smiled warmly, "Shall I get the King then?"_

_She was at a loss for words. She really, really was. Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly choked on her own saliva on the spot. "...No. I'll tell him myself. Thank you. You're dismissed for now."_

_She gave him a small wave and he soon disappeared out the door, leaving her by herself. She wasn't exactly sure how to react. If anything, the initial shock of it all was overwhelming her._

* * *

There's no sense in dragging this out, Elsa... Go tell him now. We have to tell him now. There's no sense in dragging it out; go tell him.. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her shoulders back, stood tall, and strode forward towards him.

Hans had turned just in time to catch sight of his wife coming towards him with her lips pursed, head held high, looking as if she were thinking "Murder". When she tripped in those god damned ice heels of hers though, it had ruined the whole effect.

He quickly shot out a hand to grab her arm before she fell, offering her a cheeky grin, "Glad I caught you."

"That's so cliché," she laughed, her act dropping in an instant as she pulled herself up, "We need to talk."

"About...?"

Oh. Oh no. What to say? Beat around the bush? That could work, that cou- "I'm pregnant." Damn it.

She couldn't gage his reaction. It wasn't... Anything. He just _stood_ there.

".. What..?" Hans asked in mild disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"You heard me."

"You're not joking, right?" Was that a _smile_ on his face?

"No!" She scoffed, "What sort of person do you take me to be?"

"... You are a beautiful woman, you know that?" Oh, he was smiling alright. Grinning from ear to ear, in fact.

"Mm.. We're going to be parents then. Wait.. _We're going to be parents_." A pause. "Do you think we're ready?"

"At this point, I think we'd be ready to take on the world." He rolled his eyes, pulling her towards him to peck the Queen on the lips.


	2. I Care!

**I'm sorry this is so late. I had finals, then I went on vacation. Truth is: This chapter has been written since March. I've just gotten lazy and extremely caught up in watching Orange is the New Black. **

**I hope you guys like it.. The next few chapters should be flashbacks to during the pregnancy, etc. **

* * *

_She couldn't necessarily say she thought she was having a girl. Hell, she was convinced it was a boy. Yet after all of that, she ended up with a little girl just as blonde and pale as her._

_Did newborns really look like that? She really wouldn't have known, she never had been around all too many. Elsa also couldn't really say her child was beautiful when she was born; she wasn't. The baby had been wiped down, swaddled, and placed on Elsa's chest in a matter of minutes. The girl was bright red in the face, and screaming at the top of her lungs._

_The second Elsa had pressed a soft kiss to the damp head of the wailing newborn with a weary smile; both Hans and her knew they were in for trouble._

* * *

Humming, the Queen sat by the fire, a book in hand, foot ever so gently rocking the wooden cradle that lay on the floor. Incidentally, it had been the same one she had used for her dolls as a child, now fitted to hold a baby and not a toy. Never would she have expected that it would later contain an actual baby - let alone _hers_.

She was a sweet and bubbly baby at only two months old; Elisabeth, they called her. She had a small bit of platinum blonde hair that matched that of her mother's, vibrant green eyes that matched her father's. Porcelain like cheeks with a light hue of pink and a little button nose completed her face.

The Queen had glanced over the top of her book, delighted to find the babe sleeping peacefully. She could have watched her all night - _Could have_. If Hans wasn't leaning against the doorway, making Elsa pull her eyes away from Elisabeth to her husband.

"It's getting late, you know.." He mumbled, staring at her, "You should go to bed. And you need to stop rocking her to sleep like that every night. She'll get too used to it and won't be able to sleep without it."

The Snow Queen's foot had ceased motion followed by a small grumble, head turning to the left to look at the grandfather clock that stood in the room. Nine. She winced slightly - When had she let the time slip away from her that easily? No one had come in to put Elisabeth to bed tonight or take her from Elsa.

"I should go to bed," Setting the book beside her, she stood and had moved for the baby, the King grabbing her hand to stop her.

"I'll get her. You just go to bed," he earned himself an odd look from the Queen. She complied though, straightening up and saying goodnight to both with a kiss on the cheek.

Once she was out of sight, he had bent down to pick up the little blonde babe, adjusting the blankets around her slightly. He couldn't seem to force away the smile that tugged at his lips as he looked at the child nestled in his arms. Elisabeth was absolute perfection in his eyes. She was _his_ after all - Why wouldn't she be perfect?

Hans began to move out of the room, eyes never leaving the little girl. One soft, gentle finger ran against the pale flesh that made up Elisabeth's cheek and his smile only widened.

"God, do I love you.." He murmured, pulling her closer to him as he made his way towards the nursery. As he moved on further, he had taken on a different tone; a playful, silly voice which he only used for Elisabeth, "You're Papa's wittle Pwincess, yes you are." He cooed quietly, continuing on with his baby talk.

Unbeknownst to him as he walked the halls, his wife had heard almost all of it through the door and was nearly doubled over laughing. When he had entered their chambers to retire to bed, he'd been surprised to find the Queen still awake. He had changed, washed up, and gotten in next to her; watching as she climbed into his lap. What the hell was she doing...?

"Who talks to his wittle pwincess in a baby voice...? Yooouuuu doooo." Elsa chimed, a childish grin settling on her face as she pinched and pulled at his cheek.

"I do not!"

"Hans, I _heard_ you," She clicked her tongue, taking on the same tone again,"Talking to your wittle pwincess."

"I am a _King_. I do not deserve this sort of treatment." Hans protested, looking grumpier by the minute.

"Noooo. You talk to Elisabeth in a baby voice. Who knew you cared...?"

"I care plenty!"

"I rarely see it, so I have my doubts," She snorted, eyebrows raised.

"Why would I _not_ care about her?"

"Well.. I hardly see you interacting with her. It's mostly up to me, it seems."

"That means nothing. Don't you dare tell me I don't care about Elisabeth. I will love and care for her until I take my final breath. I cared about her from the moment you told me you were pregnant, and every moment after that."

He paused, replaying the last few months in his mind carefully, "Then when I heard her cry for the first time, and I saw you holding her; I swear my heart had ceased beating for a few seconds. It had been in that exact moment that I had vowed to give her as much of my attention as possible, so she wouldn't grow up like me or you; alone and neglected. We're able to give our child a better life than what we had, Elsa. Don't you see...? This is our chance."

There was an awkward silence between the two as blue eyes stared on, looking as if they were threatening to water. "Our chance to allow her to grow up happy without any fear; knowing that she's loved. Exactly how a child should grow up..." She sighed quietly, index finger lightly tracing his jawline, "I apologize for my accusation. Maybe I'm just so oblivious that I never notice all that you do for her..."

Another awkward silence, this one seemingly longer than the last.

".. You really are oblivious, you know.." Hans chuckled quietly, "I do more than you notice, maybe I'll make it more obvious from now on."


End file.
